


Desert Spring and its consequences

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Akihito's Birthday 2016... Takaba and a cat....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Spring and its consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Akihito's Birthday Celebration 2016 Activity @ Club Sion ( http://club-sion.livejournal.com/ )  
> Words to use for the first week: Spring ; Green ; Kou and/or Takato ; Wood + story has to be birthday related.

Desert Spring and its consequences

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Rating:** PG-13 What to expect in this OS? Some crack and some fluff = a birthday fic ^_~

**Warning** : unbeta'ed.

 

***

 

Akihito can feel something weighing on his chest. Despite a terrible headache, he tries to open his eyes.  
  
So white! So much light! Too bright! Akihito closes his eyes in the very second he has opened them.  
  
Tiny but sharp 'needles' sink into his shirt. They tickle as much as they very slightly hurt his skin.  
  
“And who might you be?”  
  
The strange voice's question has him opening his eyes again. Even if they still sting, Akihito puts all his willpower in keeping them open, trying to understand what could be this dazzling white 'thing' on him.  
  
“So it seems that your brain has its mode ON turned on again, so now tell me who you might be!”  
  
Eventually the white shape on his chest makes sense for his cloudy eyes and brain and Aki whispers surprised “A cat?”  
  
“Wrong answer, dude! _I_ am a cat! And you are?….”  
  
Akihito rubs his eyes while trying to recall what he was doing before finding himself here. Here… where this 'here' could be, he had no clue.  
  
“Where are we?” asks a dumbfounded Takaba.  
  
“You are on the ground and I am on top of you.”  
  
“On the ground?”  
  
“Yes. On the ground of my new kingdom. You look nice on it.”  
  
“Woh woh woh woh woh wait a minute! What ki-”  
  
“I have already waited for more than a minute and you still have not answered my question!”  
  
Akihito suddenly realizes that he was celebrating his birthday with Kou and Takato in the new condo Asami had bought last Spring, so how in the world had he end up in the…. 'kingdom of a talking cat?' Surprised by his own reasoning, Akihito says bluntly “You can talk?”  
  
“Of course, I can talk” replies the white cat as if it was normal. “What is not normal is that _you_ seem to understand me.”  
  
“Your Japanese is very good. More than mine to be honest. So how could I not understand you?”  
  
The cat comes closer to Aki's face; its blue eyes try to decipher what lies behind the clouded orbs of his 'throne' of the moment while it states “because the…. those like you have never understand me so far.”  
  
After long seconds of silence, the cat asks Akihito again who he might be, but Aki, who is still a bit confused by the whole situation, asks in return “Where are Kou and Takato?”  
  
“Never heard of _Kouendtakato_ before. There are only me, my Prime Minister, my Secretary and you here.”  
  
Akihito tries to figure out what the cat means, when it talks about Prime Minister and Secretary, but in his foggy brain echoes a very different reply to his question at the same time “They were already gone, when I came back.”  
  
Aki feels at a loss more than ever and wonders aloud why he cannot see the Prime Minister.  
  
The cat turns its head to the right and orders firmly “Cactus, come over here, you lazy ass!”  
  
A small cactus made of green glass hops twice to get near its King.  
  
Not waiting for his 'guest' to ask for its Secretary as well, the cat tells him that Woody is on his left, ready to carve in wood his answers.  
  
Akihito turns sightly his face to the left and only spots what seems to him like a tiny tree with huge flat leaves of glass on its top. The cat's secretary is nowhere to be seen, but Akihito is now too tired to try to understand what is really going on anymore, so he just says what he believes the cat might want to hear “I am a man and today… if we are still today… I have turned… wait a minute, please… ah yeah I know! 25!... Satisfied?”  
  
The cat remains silent but its secretary seem to have started to carve everything he was saying on wood as soon as he had started to talk, and this was anything but good for his headache. Whoever this Woody might be, he was knocking on wood like a crazy green woodpecker and Aki feels his head ready to explode.  
  
“Drink!”  
  


*

  
Aside of when Akihito has asked where his friends were, nothing of what he had mumbled made sense to his ears. Asami knew quite for sure that letting his boy celebrate his birthday with his best friends would lead to find a drunken Aki, when he would eventually get home, but drunk to that extent that was not what he had hoped for. A more 'normally' drunk Akihito, not ashamed of his desires and needs, had been what he had expected to find.  
  
If his lover was so drunk that he would be sleeping on the floor – and he had no clue how his boy had ended up stuck in between the sofa and the coffee table with just his right leg still on the sofa – Asami thought that he could give a last business call before taking a shower and getting them all ready to go to bed.  
  
He goes back to the hallway, where the cardboard box with Akihito's birthday present is waiting. After carrying the box near the other sofa, Asami takes a small ball of white fur in his hands and he puts it down on Aki's chest and tells the slightly meowing creature to stay put until he comes back.  
  
While he straightens up, Asami notices on the coffee table, the reason (or at least one of the probably more reasons that he will surely find in the kitchen later) why his lover is snoring like a drunkard on the floor. He picks up the green bottle where he reads: Desert Spring, Cactus flavored beer, 1 liter.  
  
Kou and Takato might have left to return at their place before this last bottle was empty and his Akihito had surely thought that it would be too sad to let this bottle all alone in the fridge… Whenever he is with his friends, his boy cannot help but behave like a teenager. Asami smiles to that thought even if he is not supposed to find that cute, he cannot help, when it comes to his lover.  
  
As he heads to his office, he hears Akihito asking where Kou and Takato are, so he just replies without turning back that they were already gone, when he came back and leaves the room.  
  


*

  
Quite thirty minutes later, Asami walks in the living room, only to find his boy still on the floor, his head slightly turn to the left and frowning hard. As he had thought, things had not gotten any better while he was away, so he goes to the kitchen to get a glass, takes out of his bathrobe's pocket the effervescent tablets of paracetamol he has brought from the bathroom, pours some fresh water in the glass and when it is ready, he walks back to his boy and kneels behind him, lifts up his head slightly and tells him to drink.  
  


*

  
Sitting in the sofa, as if he was not yet ready to go to bed, Asami - with his Akihito curled up against his chest - caresses the white kitten on his boy's lap.  
  
“It doesn't talk anymore.”  
  
“Who does not talk anymore, Akihito?”  
  
“The cat.”  
  
Asami chuckles. “So you have moaned so much, when you were lying on the floor, because you were trying to have a _conversation_ with this kitten?”  
  
Akihito, whose mind is getting clearer with every minute, realizes that what he has just asked is pretty funny and also that Asami has witnessed his 'dialog' with the cat. He hides his blushing face in the strong chest and pretends to fall asleep again, but the ring of the doorbell startles him.  
  
Asami pats reassuringly his head and moves him and the kitten aside to walk to the door.  
  
Only Suoh stands behinds the door, his arms full of cat food, blankets, milk and toys.  
  
“Kirishima?”  
  
“He is getting the last corrections you wanted for the new contract after tonight's meeting done.”  
  
“I will see that tomorrow in the office. Leave the cats' stuff here.”  
  
Suoh puts all he has in his arms down in the hallway and bows to his boss before turning his heels and heading back to his own place.  
  
Asami takes a light gray blanket and dark brown blanket as well as a bag of kitten food and two cups and a bowl that he piles up in his arms. He heads to the kitchen, where he fills the cups with the kitten dry food and the bowl with water. Milk will be for tomorrow. When he has found the right place in the corner for the cats' dishes, he walks to the sofa, where Aki is still half asleep and places the light gray blanket close to him. The second blanket, dark brown, would be perfect for the shy kitty still in the box.  
  
As he follows his man's moves, Akihito only then spots the box on the other sofa and he is left mouth open by what he sees: a large ball of silk ebony has its golden eyes set on Asami as he lifts it up to place the blanket in the box.  
  
“A- Asa- Asami?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Did you get brothers?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“If they are not brothers, then why did you decide on adopting two cats?”  
  
“Because a cat alone would get lonely, when we are not home.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“And maybe because they are sisters.”  
  
“Sisters?”  
  
“Kirishima said that black cats are less likely to be adopted.”  
  
Asami notices the frown on his lover's face, so he reassures him right away “You will not have to take responsibility for this young life. Only the white kitten is your birthday present. This shy black cutie is mine.”  
  
“Okay. Let's find a name now!”  
  
“It is getting late.”  
  
Akihito gives his man his cutest pleading look “Please, please, please, let's do it now! What about Yin and Yang? Or no no no better: Snow and Cole? Or no wait, I know, Night and Light? Or-”  
  
Asami stands up and puts the box that was near him down on the floor and does the same to the blanket with the white kitten on it while his boy is getting so talkative. He lifts up the now fully awake Takaba in his arms and heads to the master bedroom whispering in a voice full of innuendos “As you just have asked for it, my sweet Akihito: let's do it now!”  
  
Akihito tries to protest: “But they have no names yet!”  
  
“And they surely will not suffer too much from spending one more night without a name.”  
  
Asami crashes his mouth on Aki's to give his lover an Asami style birthday kiss – what is his favorite way to start to congratulate his boy – and when he breaks the kiss, he whispers in his Akihito's ear: “They really will not mind it if you wait for when you will be sober to decide on their names. Really not!”  
  
  
 _The End._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed your reading. Let me know what you think and do not hesitate to help Akihito name the kitties ^_~


End file.
